


【米露】你的名字

by Commissar_Silver



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commissar_Silver/pseuds/Commissar_Silver
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia), 米露
Kudos: 8





	【米露】你的名字

阿尔弗雷德从夜店离开的时候，那个男人也跟着一起出来了。阿尔弗雷德知道这种人——他自己在欢场向来是逢场作戏，做完便罢，从没想把那一点上不了台面的寻欢作乐带进自己的生活里，可总有人会因为那一点点亲密就缠上他。

这个男人似乎也是这样。他们在人潮涌动的舞池里撞在一起，黑暗中迷离的彩灯把一切渲染得魔幻，他被那一双如同在夜色中闪烁着萤火的紫色眼睛蛊惑，情不自禁地和他接吻，彼此攀附着，在卫生间的隔间里互相用手纾解。可就像童话故事里，十二点的钟声象征疯狂的终结，对阿尔弗雷德而言，一切到此为止。在那男人还靠在墙壁上，用湿润的目光含情脉脉地凝视他时，他一点情面也不留地转身便走。

没想到那男人也跟了上来。

街道上夜风清凉，路灯橙色的光却是暖的。直到这时候，阿尔弗雷德才认真打量他。

在夜店里，他只知道这人的轮廓看起来英俊，没想到他的确有一副好相貌。他皮肤里还透着刚才纵情留下的红潮，平白给他锋利的五官添了两分柔软。阿尔弗雷德想，如果不是在这样一个场合，他说不定会主动结识他。即便是在刚才，阿尔弗雷德也不敢确定是不是自己先搂住他的腰的——这不重要。重要的是，一切都该在他从夜店里走出来的那一刻结束。

阿尔弗雷德的脚步没有停。

那男人从他的后头走到他身侧。

“你要去哪里？”他问。

这样一个高大的人，声音却是罕见的清亮。

阿尔弗雷德没有搭理他，只是裹紧自己的风衣，一言不发地前行。

那男人却锲而不舍，“你这是要回家吗？”

阿尔弗雷德暗暗地翻了一个白眼，站定身体，那男人却在他还未来得及说话时便攥住他的手腕。就像一只迷路的野雁紧紧抓住、站稳在冬日的最后一根枯枝上。“你要去哪里？”

别跟着我！阿尔弗雷德在心里尖叫，想要甩开那人的手，可他却看见，在街灯的照耀下，那双紫色的瞳仁里泛起浅浅的光。

那一层淡薄的紫色像是日暮的天穹中残留下的一抹烟霞。

阿尔弗雷德动了动喉咙，不情愿地咕哝，“回家。”

“这样啊——”

“但你不能去我那儿。”阿尔弗雷德飞快地说。

他下定主意甩开那人的手，大步流星地走上在深夜里车流罕至的岔路。

白天刚下过雨，地面上还洇着水渍。空荡的街道上有摩托车飞驰驶过，发动机嗡嗡作响。头顶的交通灯映落在马路上，光线被拖曳成红与绿的影子，闪烁着，扭动着。

那人几乎是立刻便追赶上来。

“那你叫什么名字？”

到底是什么样的人才会问一个夜店里遇见的人他叫什么名字？这简直不合规矩。

阿尔弗雷德没理他。

“说呀，你叫什么名字？”他锲而不舍地问。在街灯的照耀下，那双紫色的瞳仁里泛起浅浅的光。

“……约翰。”阿尔弗雷德随口说。

“哦。”他点点头，很有点不置可否的味道。“你是学生？”

“对。”阿尔弗雷德没好气地说。

“你的专业是什么？”

“文学，”阿尔弗雷德随口胡说，但他像是要给自己增加几分可信度，便又编道：“我是在大学里读俄罗斯文学的。”

他怎么会读俄罗斯文学？他也不过是闲暇时读过几篇俄国作家的小说，翻看过几本历史书罢了。他是不觉得有必要把自己的真实情况全盘托出，才信口开河，想来这人不会信，也该知道看人脸色，知难而退。

可那男人却毫无疑色。他只是愣了一下，便含笑说：“这样啊。”

他模棱两可的笑意让阿尔弗雷德有点凭空放矢的气恼。他闭上嘴，埋头往前走，懒得再搭理他。那男人迈开步子追上来，又问：“那你去过俄罗斯吗？”

“我……”阿尔弗雷德顿了顿，“去过。”

其实并没有。

阿尔弗雷德从来没有离开过美国。

他在德克萨斯东部小镇上土生土长，拥有一个美国人该有的最纯正最原始的模样，直到几年前才离开家乡。不要说俄罗斯——就连加拿大，在他脑海里也应该是一个陌生的地方。

可他却不觉得陌生。他隐约记得自己以前读过陀思妥耶夫斯基的《白夜》，看完便扔到了一旁，再不沾手。然而，故事里披着黄色油漆的楼宇，河面上无数的拱桥，因为永恒的光明而颠倒的日夜，都像是他亲身经历过那样。

这都是他在刚才回答这个男人的问题的一瞬间，突然冲入他脑海的。

他不禁怀疑，自己是否曾在梦里见过。

果然，那个男人在得到阿尔弗雷德的回答后追问，“你去哪里？莫斯科？还是圣彼得堡？是去旅行的？”

“当然是列——圣彼得堡。”

在那一个音节冲口而出时，阿尔弗雷德与那个男人都有一瞬间的恍神。鬼知道阿尔弗雷德怎么会立时想到用那样一个古老的名字来称呼那座城市。

列宁格勒——这是那座拥有四百五十年历史的城市只存活了不足七十年的名字。他已经快被历史掩埋了。

还是那个男人先笑起来（但他似乎也未停止过笑，便姑且说他嘴角的笑容更胜了吧），“让我们叫他列宁格勒吧。那是一个有趣的名字。”

“倒也说不上有趣……”

“你怎么会去那儿的？”那男人问。

“我……”阿尔弗雷德在心中计较，不一会儿便想出来个回答，“我有一个朋友。我有一个朋友住在那儿。”

“他是个俄罗斯人？”

“没错。”

阿尔弗雷德讶异于自己编故事的能力，他几乎是在霎时间便为这个捏造的友人筹谋了整套人生。他在去欧洲旅行时，与那个朋友在德国相识，那个人性格冷淡，不大好相处，却知识渊博，他们在一个暴雪的夜晚，一同被困在阿尔卑斯山位于巴伐利亚的山腰处。那一夜，在得知阿尔弗雷德是个学俄罗斯文学的美国人后，他们彻夜畅谈，谈历史，谈社会，谈时政，谈文化，当第二天晴朗的阳光照耀在洁白的雪山上时，他们已成莫逆之交。

这都是骗鬼的。阿尔弗雷德才不会和人谈古论今，他可觉得这都是浪费时间。就算有这么个人，阿尔弗雷德想，他大抵也是同这个人有些说不清、道不明的牵扯，在一起一整晚，多半是和他情欲缠绵了。在他口中那样一个暴风雪夜，窗外寒风呼啸，雪如鹅毛，更被风卷裹得像是坚硬的石粒，从四面八方吹来，打在窗户的玻璃上。天寒地冻，暮色深沉。他们只能拥抱着取暖——也许还因为阿尔弗雷德天生怕鬼，在这被断了通讯、无人的旅馆中情不自禁便联翩地浮想出种种鬼怪传说，哆哆嗦嗦地往那人身边躲，被那人推拒开，反倒更紧张地拥上去。最后干脆扯下那人的衣服，一边打着颤，一边啃咬那人的嘴唇，伏在他的胸口，贴着他在寒冷中却出汗的胸膛，吻他的乳首，听他稳健的心跳“咚咚”撞击自己鼓膜的声响。那心跳声剧烈，一如他自己的心跳。他们在一起时，他的心脏总会像这样，像是一只火烧屁股的小鹿，闷头在他胸口乱撞，像是要撞出一个窟窿——

阿尔弗雷德突然停下他的遐想。这个故事编错了——他在那个雪夜刚与那个编出来的朋友认识，又怎么会“总是”在见到他时心跳如雷？

好在他并没将自己心中所想诉诸于口。

他只说——“我们成为莫逆之交，后来也没断了联系。再之后，他便邀我来列宁格勒了。”他想了想，又添了一句，“他把圣彼得堡叫作列宁格勒，也不知道他为什么这么执着。我也跟着叫了。也许是俄罗斯人特有的怀旧情节。”

“是吗？那他还真是个怪人。他叫什么名字？”那男人又问。

“他……”阿尔弗雷德想了想，选了个常用的俄语名，“叫作伊万。”

“伊万？”那男人面露惊讶。他挑着眉毛，眼睛先是瞪得溜圆，然后弯成两道钩月，冬雪融化后的暖流在其中流淌，“真巧，我也叫伊万。”

阿尔弗雷德心中暗骂，那还真是不巧。他可没想到随便说个名字，也能让这个贴上来的陌生男人攀上关系。他只是觉得这个名字暗含着一种难以言喻的熟稔，仿佛它总在他的唇齿间震颤。这个名字尾声的鼻音，像是恋人间的呢喃轻语。熟悉得令人毛骨悚然。

阿尔弗雷德含糊地应了一声，不再说话。

路边的树冠在风中婆娑，树影投在地上，像无数只骨节粗大的枯瘦的手指，直挺挺地向外伸直，仿佛要抓住行人的衣领，将其扼死。阿尔弗雷德裹紧了自己薄薄的外套。

那男人取下自己的围巾递给他，“你冷吗？”

阿尔弗雷德晲了他一眼，不愿接受他的好意，一边打着寒颤，一边摇头。

那人强行把自己浅灰色的围巾圈在阿尔弗雷德颈间。

阿尔弗雷德这时候才发现，这个男人比他还要高一些。可他抬头时，正好能望见他垂下的眼。

那双紫色的眼睛里潋滟着光华，卷翘的睫毛像是紧张般不住地颤抖，如同春燕缀着白色的尾羽，从阿尔弗雷德的心口一撩而过。

阿尔弗雷德一动不动望着他。

那男人轻轻地问：“你叫什么名字？”

他的声音被风吹过阿尔弗雷德的耳边。

阿尔弗雷德如梦初醒地扯下那男人为他系上的围巾，扔回那人身上。他大步流星地往前走，“我不是说过我叫约翰——”

“那不是你。”那人斩钉截铁地说，接着锲而不舍地追问，“你叫什么名字？”

“行，那的确是我随口说的，我叫……”阿尔弗雷德不耐烦，“我叫阿尔伯特。”

那人猛地收住脚步。他不再向前。

不一会儿，他便与阿尔弗雷德拉开好长一段距离。

阿尔弗雷德的步伐也未曾慢下，他转入公园里静谧的小道，不知名的草木的气味在寒凉的夜里如同泡发的海绵般膨胀，沁入口鼻。麻雀与乌鸦同落枝头，在几声零碎的啾鸣之后，便是乌鸦那嘶哑的、仿佛要将夜幕撕裂的长鸣。

在阿尔弗雷德以为他终于把那个男人甩掉了的时候，身后的脚步声终究是跟了上来。

那男人小跑几步，来到阿尔弗雷德身边。银白色的月光从乌云后漫出，倾泻在他脸上。他仿佛从来未失望过，依旧笑容晏晏，然而在月色里，他的面容显露出一种绝望的灰调，即使他竭尽所能地让自己看上去温和。

“说说你在列宁格勒的旅行吧。你喜欢那儿吗？”

“还不错。”阿尔弗雷德回答。

在他的想象中，那一场在列宁格勒的旅行就是在初夏的白夜时节。涅瓦河的支流如同血管般伸入城市的中心地带，而他和他那位朋友便在支流的岸边漫步，走过人潮熙攘的驷马桥。在那个年代——在圣彼得堡仍然叫作列宁格勒的那个年代，外国人在这个城市中并不常见。阿尔弗雷德踪迹被人尾随，他因而对此大为光火。是了，他一个在自由的象牙塔中生长的美国人，难以忍受被人监视的滋味。可他那个朋友对克格勃的跟踪也束手无策。阿尔弗雷德气愤之余，连话也懒得说。他那个朋友也不是个会安慰人的性格。他们便僵持着，一前一后地行走。那个朋友走在前头，阿尔弗雷德遥遥地跟在后面。

阿尔弗雷德不知道自己为什么会有如此细节的想象。他甚至觉得，这都是他在梦里见过的场面。可他又为什么会在梦见一个他从未去过的国度，他也不明白。

就像在他的幻想中，他也不明白为什么他的朋友会对他的情况束手无策。他总觉得，那是一个权力煊赫的大人物，只要他想，没有什么做不到。但这便显得无稽了。阿尔弗雷德怎么会认识这样一个大人物？是在那个雪夜吗？如果是，那这便不是他的朋友，而是他的——情人……

他的情人走在他前头，背影高大英挺，长裤上系了一条深褐色的皮带，刚好圈住他细窄的腰。那时候已经很晚了。可那是没有休止的白昼，赤色的霞光渗透进如轻纱般的浮云中，像是洇着血，又像被点起了燎原的火。列宁格勒再往前推算十年，差一点在波及全世界的战争中毁于一旦。而在那时，战争的火光笼罩着他那个情人的身影，就像此刻，火红的云霞将光芒抖落在他情人的身上。

他情人的那一头金色短发，在火烧的云中发红。可现在，那红色是柔和的。

阿尔弗雷德好奇怪他怎么会让想像中的故事发生在早于他诞生的岁月里，可他无法控制自己的遐想。遐想中的他，即便再生气，对这个国家、政府有再多的不满，在他单纯地注视着他情人的背影时，怨愤恼怒也变成了在柔情。

阿尔弗雷德便告诉那个男人：“我和我的朋友……漫步在白夜中。天色很美，在城中流过的河水也很美。日暮的金光在波纹中轻灵地跳跃，仿佛会一直跳到永远。我们也一直在河边走。后来我们来到了夏园。。”

阿尔弗雷德曾在普希金的诗歌里读过那个地方。等等，他是什么时候读的普希金？

“我知道那个地方。”那个男人点点头，“那里在夏天时浮翠流丹，无数高大的树木树冠滴翠，在灌木上生长的百花盛发，蔷薇尤为鲜艳美丽。”

阿尔弗雷德难得点了点头，“对，就是在那里。池塘里有黑色的野天鹅在游弋，市民们在花园中散步。青藤爬满了铁艺的亭子，我们在里面坐了一会儿。他没有说话，我也没有说话。”

后来——

那个男人的眼波愈发柔和。他像是在朗诵一首辞藻唯美的诗歌般开口，“他倏然向我伸出手，出击一般，敏捷得像是一只小兽，我躲闪、戒备，脑海中回闪过无数回击的念头，可他的拳头从我的头顶虚晃而过，最终停在我的面前。他向我舒展开他的手掌，像是一朵花骨朵，在春深时节忽地绽放。在他的手掌中，停着一朵花瓣尾端泛黄的白色小花。那是从我们头顶的椴树树冠上，被风摇落的花。”

月色里，那个男人不倦地说话时的侧脸，像是一尊光滑而冰冷的大理石，然而雕刻家却为他雕上最为旖旎的神情。

阿尔弗雷德隐隐能看见他眼睛里的光芒。那双紫色的眼睛，那双眼睛中早先暗淡下去的光，在那个男人娓娓道来时，如星火般又被点亮。在晦暗的夜里，那一簇光，比月光更亮。

不知道为什么，阿尔弗雷德竟有些不满。他“啧”了一声，忍不住问道：“‘他’是谁？”

“他——”那个男人转头望向阿尔弗雷德，仿佛在透过阿尔弗雷德看另一个灵魂。“他是我爱的人。”还不等阿尔弗雷德说话，他又说，“你和他太像了。”

那个男人又将他那个重复了无数遍的问题重复了一次，“你叫什么名字？”

阿尔弗雷德说话时喉咙发紧，“我不是他。”

那个男人维持着那一副迷离而沉痛的神情看着阿尔弗雷德。

“如果你那么爱你的爱人，你应该去找他。而不是在这里跟我牵扯不清。你看，我没有兴趣和你度过这一晚。事实上，我没有兴趣和任何人过夜。”阿尔弗雷德说出自己说过无数次的托词。下一步，他应该转头就走。毫不留恋。毫不留情。像是一个夜场的浪子，一个负心汉，一个热爱寻欢的凉薄的男人。然而他无法迈开步伐。

“他不见了。”那个男人说。

他说着，眼睛里漾起了波光。

阿尔弗雷德像是被人一记重拳击中了胃部，他想要蜷缩起来。可他强迫自己挺直了身体，“我不是他。”阿尔弗雷德斩钉截铁地说。他拔腿就走。

夜里突然刮起劲风。猛烈的冷风席卷过街巷，带着寒气、沙尘还有未落的雨，扑面而来。深夜里的城市是安静的。这个城市仿佛从未有过这一般的安静。除了树木迎风的飒飒，万籁俱静。

那个男人追着他。

“你生气了吗？”他问阿尔弗雷德。

可阿尔弗雷德有什么好气的？他对这个人一无所知。他只是不愿意被人当做另一个灵魂。他更不想跟这个古怪的男人扯上一星半点的关联。

“是我说错话了吗？”他还在追问。

阿尔弗雷德猛地止步。“如果他不见了，你应该去找他，而不是在我身上浪费时间。”

那个男人的紫色眼睛，隔着夜色、寒风与眼眶里的水波，沉静地望着阿尔弗雷德：“我去找他了。”

“然后呢？”

刚一问出口，阿尔弗雷德就后悔了。可是那个男人没有给他反悔的机会。

“我找到他了。可是他一点都不记得。”他说。

阿尔弗雷德心中警铃大作。

他怀疑自己碰上了一个妄想发作的疯子。

“你能告诉我，后来在列宁格勒，你和你的朋友，又都做了些什么吗？”那个男人像是收敛起了自己的执着的疯狂，问话时像是个礼貌的绅士。

可阿尔弗雷德无法开口。

他或许是想象不出了，但在他的幻想里，他和他的情人，就像这个男人所说的那样。在被长藤爬满的凉亭里，他伸手接住了几乎落在他情人头顶的白花。

然而，他的幻想又不仅是这样。

他的想象像是从山巅被推下的雪球，以不可抵挡之势，越滚越大——

他和他的情人在会议室里争吵，他撕烂了一张列宁画像，被他的情人一拳打中鼻梁。

他和他的情人在纽约的街道上，他的情人为他买了一束鲜红的玫瑰花——等等，他明明从未离开过德克萨斯……

他像是个走私的犯人，偷偷穿过柏林墙，潜入东柏林，不打招呼便出现在他的情人落塌的酒店房门前。

他和他的情人在洛杉矶的游乐场里游玩，在夏威夷的近海中潜水，在澳大利亚的天空中跳伞，像是飞向的野雁，自由自在，无拘无束，在非洲的草原上狩猎，捕捉那些在旷野中奔袭的羚羊、斑马……

他们还去过意大利。他们甚至去到威尼斯，于落日时乘坐贡多拉穿过叹息桥——

可他的想象中，最生动，最让他在幻想与现实间错乱的，是他和他的情人走在莫斯科夜晚的街道上。那里寒冷而空旷，街道两旁的建筑高大宏伟得不近人情。他们像是两个醉鬼般互相拉扯，没有一点体面可言，还指着鼻子彼此谩骂，他们两个都是混球，自私冷血，多疑偏执，谁也不是好东西。为什么在莫斯科，为什么会厮混在一起，为什么都已彼此愤憎还要在一块儿，阿尔弗雷德也不知道。就像在那个时候，他不知道自己身后正从远处射来两道刺眼的灯光。

跑车在黑夜里疾驰向他，他一无所知。

他的情人已经站立不稳，但在霎时间，连思考也没有地扑向他，将他推到一边。

跑车的车轮在地面上划出刺耳而延长的“吱——”，转瞬间那两道光就消失不见。

阿尔弗雷德躺在地上。

他的情人晕乎乎地趴在他的身上，浑身发抖。

他的情人其实根本不知道发生了什么。可他就是那么做了。

他根本不知道自己做了什么，他只是自然而然地，就那么做了。

仿佛那是一种溶进他骨血里的动作和选择。

摒弃了所有的偏见和对利益的考量。

那一刻，就是在这一瞬间，他们在猜忌中的情感，像是被拨开它面上所有的沙尘，赤裸裸地暴露出真实得令人难以承受的爱情。从来没有任何时候，阿尔弗雷德像是在此时这么肯定，他的情人是爱他的。连他情人的剧烈的心跳，他也是第一次如此明了。

这明明只是在他们相识的漫长岁月里，一个微不足道的瞬间。

在寒冷的夜里，晦暗的天空中繁星闪烁。天气越冷，星光便越耀目。

阿尔弗雷德仰望着星空，和星光一同映入阿尔弗雷德眼帘的，是他情人的那一双眼睛。

——紫色的眼睛。

就如同此时此刻，那个陌生的男人在黑夜中看向他的，那双紧紧盯着他的，那双目光执着要同他交缠的，紫色的眼睛。

毛骨悚然的熟悉从阿尔弗雷德的脊椎向上攀爬，几乎令他尖叫。

那个男人对阿尔弗雷德的恐慌一无所知。

他循循善诱地问他：“你叫什么名字？”

阿尔弗雷德飞快地看了他一眼便转开视线，“抱歉，我必须要走了。”

那个男人像是失去了耐心，他固执地挡在阿尔弗雷德身前，“告诉我啊，你叫什么名字？”

阿尔弗雷德又抬头看他。

那个男人脸上覆着的温柔的面具已经支离破碎。在月亮冷色的光影下，他的脸上浮现出穷途末路的疯狂。

“我叫丹尼尔。”阿尔弗雷德说。

那个男人又愣住。他沉默地盯着阿尔弗雷德的脸，目光像是一双手，一寸一寸在他脸上抚摸而过，从眉梢至眼尾，从鼻尖到嘴角，连他的耳朵也不放过，仿佛连他耳廓上的瘢痕也看得一清二楚。

那个男人咧开嘴，“不，你在说谎。你根本不叫丹尼尔。”

阿尔弗雷德想，也许这个陌生的男人真的知道他的名字。

那个男人还在追问，“说啊，你叫什么名字？”

在说话时，他睁大了那双浅紫色的眼睛望着阿尔弗雷德，瞳仁里积蓄着滔滔的浪。他的神情是乞求的。他即便是笑着，也在乞求阿尔弗雷德将谜底告诉他。仿佛是海底女妖施下的魔咒，只有阿尔弗雷德的回答，才能破除。

可就是那双眼睛里翻腾的白浪让阿尔弗雷德退却。那双眼睛，那双在午夜的凉风中含着热泪的眼睛，令阿尔弗雷德心悸。阿尔弗雷德什么时候有过如此刻般用千万根针刺穿心脏的疼痛？

但阿尔弗雷德却不能说出自己的名字。

他隐隐预感，但凡他将自己的名字告诉了这个陌生男人，他的生活将会天翻地覆。他不再是他，他会迎来一个不由自己主宰的人生，就像此刻，面对这个男人时，他的一切仿佛正在脱轨，像一辆在铁道上奔驰的列车，带着撼天动地的轰鸣，驶向一条他业已逃离的路。

阿尔弗雷德不由自主地捂住心口，望着那双泫然欲泣的紫色眼睛，向后退了两步。

那个男人走向前，沉下声音， “如果你真的不愿意说，那我来告诉你吧。”

在他眨眼时，眼泪顺着脸颊滚落，又被卷进风里。

“你叫——”

阿尔弗雷德落荒而逃，一头扎进飕飕的凄风。

他在深夜里狂奔，不要命地奔跑，在烈烈的风中穿越几条街巷。冷风刮得他耳朵生痛，却也将那个男人的尾音，如同鬼魅的喃语，一同在他耳边吹过。

“阿尔弗雷德。”

这是那个男人在风中留下的微弱的话音。

在起风的夜里，街道上无数的树枝在风中摇曳，仿佛无数只遒劲有力的手，向虚空中伸展，要把风也抓住。

阿尔弗雷德跑过萧瑟的街道，在飞驰的汽车前也未曾慢下，一直冲进自己的家门，将铁门在身后狠狠关上，背抵着墙壁，才敢肆意地呼吸。

可随空气一起涌入他的身体里的是陌生的记忆。

他还是阿尔弗雷德。

可是他又不是。

他想起了自己在上个世纪的死亡。

没有任何一个国家的赴死有同他一般的潇洒与决绝。

就如同没有任何一个国家自诞生初始，便披上了昭昭天命的荣光。

伊万站在越发刺骨的寒风中看着阿尔弗雷德的背影离他而去。也许风并没有那么冷，但却令他在风中战栗。阿尔弗雷德离去时的样子，一如他看见阿尔弗雷德在一百多年前，死在他面前。

在社会结构、地域落差、党派彻底分裂的多重矛盾之下，美国走向内战。阿尔弗雷德的存在对于两党高层而言众所周知，不知道是谁提出，只要得到阿尔弗雷德的支持，便能赢得内战。

阿尔弗雷德失踪了。

没人知道发生了什么。

可伊万找到了他。

阿尔弗雷德住在黑海北岸的乡村中的别墅里，气候宜人，景色优美，连空气中都盈着浓郁的花香，而不是腥咸的海味。那是伊万在很多很多年前，曾经告诉过阿尔弗雷德的他的理想生活。

然而，伊万找到了他，意味着很多人也将会找到他。

在伊万两个世纪以前轰轰烈烈的猛然猝死时，阿尔弗雷德冷眼旁观，没有拯救他。而当阿尔弗雷德亲手将自己击毙在伊万面前时，伊万无法阻止。

阿尔弗雷德原本还在缠绵地与他接吻，他们好多年好多年都没有过像那时候那样，平静温和的相处。他和阿尔弗雷德仿佛又回到了许多年前的光景，在他们还能偶尔忘却国事，忘却彼此的身份时那样。这对他们而言，在阿尔弗雷德越发成熟、越发嚣张跋扈的岁月里，变得极为困难。

然而，上一秒，阿尔弗雷德的手还在抚摸他的脸颊，下一秒，阿尔弗雷德便将自己击毙。

阿尔弗雷德死得猝不及防。

他在伊万的唇边留下了他最后一句话：

“不自由，毋宁死。”

伊万总觉得自己嘴唇上溅上了一滴阿尔弗雷德的血，烧得滚烫。

在他漫长的数百年的生命中，在他死而复生、生而复死的生命中，他从没想到自己会见到这样一幕。他从没想过，阿尔弗雷德会死。

国家不会死。

国家是永生的。

他知道，在美国的局势重新稳定之后，阿尔弗雷德会以另一种形式重生，然而他无法控制自己的悲恸。

那是一种几乎令人麻木的痛楚。

他如行尸走肉般生活。

他又遇见过很多与阿尔弗雷德相像的人。

但是，他们都不是他。

阿尔弗雷德在长达一百年的岁月中，凭空消失。仿佛他真的迎来了人类般永恒的死亡。

对伊万而言，那种希望如沙般流失，永远被痛苦与思念笼罩的岁月令他痛不欲生。

当他失去阿尔弗雷德时，他开始回忆他们的过往，甚至连阿尔弗雷德对他的伤害，他也一并开始想念。他还想，他们浪费了那么多时光——即便针锋相对，即便互相恨不得将利刃捅入彼此的心脏，即便他们都想要将对方围猎、置之死地，他们到底也没有真的那么做。所有的痛恨、敌对，吹开最上头那一层掩饰，内里深埋的，其实还是相爱。

阿尔弗雷德比他狠心。

阿尔弗雷德伤害他时比他狠心，就连离开时，也是一样。

在一百年里，那么多昙花一现的与阿尔弗雷德相像的人诞生又死去，阿尔弗雷德终于回来的时候，等到情报人员告诉伊万，阿尔弗雷尔似乎回来了的时候，伊万以为那又时一场空梦。

直到伊万在不抱希望地真正见到他。

当伊万一眼看见那个青年拥有的那一双如深海般令人窒息的蓝色眼睛，他就知道，这是阿尔弗雷德。没有人比他更清楚，当他见到这个人时，他全身肌肉的紧绷、血液的沸腾、心脏的狂跳，还有要将他口鼻淹没的喷涌而出的情感。

可这个阿尔弗雷德不再记得他。事实上，这个阿尔弗雷德不再记得任何事。

伊万无数次与他擦肩而过，甚至无数次同他遥遥对视，这个阿尔弗雷德都只做了一件事——他移开了目光。

仿佛伊万是一个再普通不过的陌生人。

那双紫色的拥有魔力般的眼睛，不再拥有影响他情感的力量。

伊万像是一具被风化的骸骨，维持着他远望着阿尔弗雷德远走的样子，屹立在街灯之下。他或许流泪，也或许并未，寒风都将他的脸吹得生疼，甚至龟裂。

夜晚在他僵硬的伫立中流走。

他不该来，甚至不该与阿尔弗雷德对话，更不该强迫阿尔弗雷德记起来。倘若阿尔弗雷德遗忘了，必然事出有应。然而，当阿尔弗雷德开始用熟稔的口吻讲述他们一起共度的过往，伊万无法控制地成为一个自私的人。

即便阿尔弗雷德记起一切之后再同他争吵，即便他们再决裂，也比形如陌路要好。

他已经分不清自己脸颊上流下的究竟是被冷却后的眼泪，还是清晨的露水。

破晓时，天际的沉暗褪去，熹微的白光从遥远的地平线上开始泛滥。

伊万知道自己该走了。

他试图动一动自己的手，但几乎费尽力气，才能让经受一整夜冷风吹打的身体，将手指弯一弯。

只是有人突然从他身后抱住他。

伊万僵硬的身躯整个栽进身后那人的怀抱。

从来没有比那个怀抱更温暖更令伊万的动容的东西。

“伊万，我回来了。”

身后的人说。

伊万抬眼看见刺破浮云的那一道光。

破晓之后，黎明便来了。


End file.
